


Taste of Paradise

by pastelpeafowl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mint Eye, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeafowl/pseuds/pastelpeafowl
Summary: After a month of endless work, you need a vacation... desperately. This leads to you leaving for a road trip to the mountains, in search for some fresh air and a break from your hectic life. You get more than you bargained for though when you stumble upon a mysterious building, and an even more mysterious man.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a small smut fic I was going to write for my friend and dissolved into an incredibly complex multi chaptered fic :')
> 
> I have everything written out in my head, so the rest of the chapters should be coming shortly!

Soft music reverberates though your car as you carefully tour the dirt road. After spending the past month working 60 hours a week, you desperately needed a break. Once everything was finalized and submitted it to your boss, you finally were able to leave on your _much-needed_ vacation.

It didn’t take much thought to decide where you wanted to go. Ever since you moved to the city, you’ve heard nothing but praises from your friends and co-workers about a set of mountains a few hours away. After spending the past month cooped up at a desk, typing away at your keyboard for hours on end, you knew that you needed some fresh air for a change. Once your boss approved your time-off for after the project concluded, you knew that was where you needed to go.

Your eyes glance to the built-in stereo, widening once you realize how late it has become. Though your eyes are heavy (the late nights you had spent working finally catching up with you), you decide to push forward for a while more. There was a road here, meaning cars had driven this path before and there was possibly a place up ahead where you can take refuge for the night.

A few more minutes of driving pass by, and you suddenly find yourself in a clearing. That isn’t it though, and you can hardly believe your eyes. In front of you stands a massive building, perhaps it could even be classified as a _castle_ due to its colossal size.

You slow your car to a stop in front of the building, unbeknownst to yourself that you’re already removing your seatbelt. You turn your car off, cautiously exiting it while your heart hammers in your chest, “Is this real?” You mutter to yourself, wondering if the sleep deprivation has finally made you go insane.

You take slow steps towards the building, your guard up as you anticipate the worst. What were you even doing out here? You’re alone in a strange place, have no weapon, and are walking around like it’s nothing.

Deciding it’s a bad idea to go straight for the front doors, you decide to explore the building’s surroundings first. Your legs take you around to the back, and before you know it, you’re standing in the middle of a massive garden.

The sweet aromas of flowers dance around you, making you almost lightheaded from all the different scents. It’s nice though, calming almost. You walk forward towards a bush, a certain flower catching your eye. As you hike closer, the moonlight catches the petals and makes the type of flower certain.

There’s no doubt about it now, it’s a rosebush. It’s not just an ordinary rosebush though, it’s a _blue_ rosebush.

The beauty of the blue roses takes your breath away, and before you can stop yourself, you’re reaching forward towards a rose. It’s bigger than the others and stands out more, captivating you with its beauty. Your fingers brush the azure petals, the soft and waxy texture grounding you and confirming that you are _certainly_ not dreaming.

Just as the astonishment of the situation begins to fade, the fact that you’re trespassing hits and guilt seeps through your veins. Though this place is beautiful, you should probably return to your car and continue your journey before you’re caught intruding and the authorities are called. Though your mind screams at you to leave, your feet are glued in place as the blue roses twinkle in the night, specifically the one that your small fingers are touching.

Your eyes shift around, taking in how _huge_ the garden truly is, and then settling on the massive rosebush once again. There are dozens of roses growing from it, just one less rose couldn’t hurt, right…?

Before you can stop yourself, you’re reaching forward towards the rose that has captivated your attention, prepared to pull it from its home and take it as a memento of this beautiful place.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A soft voice calls out from behind you.

The hand that was reaching for the rose jerks, one of your fingertips catching on one of the flower’s thorns, thus being punctured. Pain sears through your hand, blood rising to the surface of the wound.

You quickly turn towards the source of the voice, hiding your bleeding hand behind you. You prepare yourself to give a half-assed excuse, to beg for forgiveness, or perhaps to even run from whoever caught you. But every thought you had ceases to exist when you see _him_. Though you expected him to be the embodiment of intimidating, he’s nothing like you expected him to be.

In front of you is a man in his early twenties, dressed in attire that you never dreamed of seeing someone of his age to be wearing. A white ruffled shirt under a buttoned up black vest, tan khakis, a pair of brown loafers, black gloves that cover only half of his large hands, and a magenta jacket adorned with a blue rose. The wind blows around both of you, ruffling his pink tipped white hair, and he narrows his mint eyes at you as he awaits an answer.

It feels as if an eternity goes by as you stare at him, your cheeks flushing as you admire his beauty. Finally, you find your voice and speak, “I… I’m so sorry for trespassing! Please forgive me! I just, I’m on a trip and was driving up the mountain, and that’s when I saw this building! Then I found this gorgeous garden, and the blue roses were mesmerizing… I was just going to take one and go, but—” you cut yourself off as you’re reminded of your bleeding finger, hissing as the pain suddenly hits you once again. Who would’ve thought that a thorn like that could’ve done this amount of damage? It must’ve cut deeper than you thought.

The man’s eyebrows furrow in concern, and he tenderly takes a few steps forward towards you, “Are you okay…?”

“Yeah… you just startled me when you called out and I pricked my finger on one of the roses’ thorns pretty badly… I’ll be okay though!” You rush out, your cheeks growing hot as the man ignores your reassurances and closes the distance. A gloved hand reaches out, taking your injured one in it gingerly. Silence falls as he observes your steadily bleeding finger, his eyes almost glazed over as he watches blood ooze from the wound.

Then he suddenly takes you by surprise. He leans his head down, taking the bleeding finger into his mouth. Your lips part in astonishment, but no words fall from them. You can do nothing but stand there as the mysterious man gently sucks on the extended finger, doing what you can only assume is an attempt to stop the bleeding.

A few moments pass, and he removes the finger from his mouth with a small ‘pop’. To your utter astonishment, your finger is no longer bleeding.

“I apologize for my forwardness… I figured that it was my fault you were bleeding, so I should take care of it.” The man explains, a sheepish smile on his face.

You bring the previously injured finger close to your face, looking for any clues of where the cut once was, but find nothing. You look up towards the man in awe, “How… how did you do that? Even if you sucked the blood away, it should still hurt… there should still be a cut, even if the bleeding had subsided!”

The man nibbles on his bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought. After a moment of silence, he replies hesitantly, “Well… saliva has healing properties?” His response is more of a question than a statement, but you decide not to press it any further. You were just grateful that the pain was gone now.

“…Thank you. I’m sorry for trespassing… I’ll show myself out now.” You bow your head to the man, then turn to walk away. As you begin your walk of shame back to your vehicle, a strong hand grabs one of your arms.

“Wait! Don’t… don’t go yet. You said you were on a trip…? Where are you going?” The man asks, curiosity laced in his voice.

You turn around, tilting your head as you gaze at him. Your heart stammers in your chest as you take in his beauty. While you probably shouldn’t be answering a complete stranger’s questions, you _had_ trespassed onto _his_ property and almost stolen what you can only assume is one of _his_ flowers. Besides, what’s the harm in answering just a few questions?

“I don’t really have a destination in mind… I really needed a vacation and heard that the mountains were beautiful, so I decided to visit.” You explain with a smile on your face.

The man mirrors your smile, nodding his head a little, “Yes… it’s beautiful up here… very peaceful. But… if you don’t have a destination in mind, where do you plan to rest for the night?”

You purse your lips at his question, then shake your head a little, “Um, to be honest… nowhere. I planned on looking for a clearing, then sleeping in my car for the night… I was actually looking for a place to rest when I stumbled upon this place.” You laugh a little.

The man stays silent, and you can tell by the look in his eyes that the gears in his head are working. Finally, he locks his eyes with yours, “Stay here.”

“Excuse me?” You tilt your head to the side, surprised by the sudden stern tone his voice took.

“Sorry… that was a little forceful, wasn’t it? What I meant to say was, would you like to stay here for the evening?”

Your heart skips a beat in your chest, eyes widening at his proposition. Though you don’t know this man, he has shown you kindness tonight repeatedly. So would it be okay to accept his invitation…?

“I…” You trail off, trying to find the right words.

Noticing your hesitation, the man continues on, “You don’t have to accept… but we have many vacant rooms here. Plus… a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be alone out here at night. You never know who or _what_ is lurking around.”

You press your lips together as you play his proposal through your mind time and time again, and finally you make your decision. “Okay. I’ll stay here for the night. Thank you… uh, you know I just realized that I don’t even know your name!” Laughter bubbles from your lips at the realization.

“Oh! You’re right!” The man chuckles, “My apologizes. My name is Ray, and you are…?”

“MC!” You respond enthusiastically.

“MC…” He mumbles to himself, allowing your name to dance on his tongue.

Your pulse quickens as your name drops from his lips. He makes it sound so… beautiful. You shut your eyes, inhaling a deep breath as an attempt to calm your nerves. What is with you tonight? Ever since you ran into Ray you feel… weird. Perhaps like a teen going through puberty for the first time. Why was a stranger causing you to react like this?

“Uh, MC?” You hear Ray’s voice cut through the chilly evening air, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Oh! I was spacing out… sorry.” You sheepishly respond.

“Don’t worry about it… I was just saying that it’s getting awfully late and that we should probably head inside. So… may I show you to your room?” Ray extends a hand towards you, patiently waiting for you to take it.

Your eyes glance down to his hand, up to his face, then back down to his hand once again. Though you feel slightly nervous about staying at this strange place, you can’t help but feel like this perhaps could be fate. So, swallowing your fears and anxiety, you firmly take his hand in yours and let him lead you inside of the building of mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @loveunholycs


	2. Chapter 2

As Ray leads you through the labyrinth of corridors, you feel yourself growing more anxious. As if Ray can sense your anxiety, you suddenly feel a small squeeze on your hand. You glance up at Ray only to see that he’s already looking down at you with a concerned look on his face. Seeing that he picked up on your nerves, you shoot him a small smile and squeeze his hand back reassuringly. Although this place does make you nervous, something about Ray makes you feel calm. Perhaps it’s something in his aura, but you’ve concluded that being around him makes you feel safe.

After walking together with him for around five minutes, you finally stop in front of a large white door, “Okay, here we are!” Ray announces excitedly, loosening his hold on your hand so you can step away. His gloved palm reaches for the doorhandle, turning it and then slowly pushing the door open.

The sight of the room causes your jaw to drop. It’s massive and completely decorated in soft pink hues. You rush inside with no hesitation, causing Ray to chuckle to himself.

You throw yourself on the bed, allowing your body to sink back into the huge mattress. The moment your body hits the soft duvets, you can feel the tiredness behind your eyes setting in.

“Is everything to your liking?” Ray questions from his place by the door, a soft smile painted across his features as he watches you finally fully relax for the first time.

If you were more coherent, you might feel embarrassed at how little you were holding back. But, with drowsiness setting in, you can’t bring yourself to care about how you’re acting in front of Ray. “Yes… Ray, it’s so beautiful. I love it so much.” You sigh happily.

It only takes a few moments for you to fall asleep, and Ray can’t help but smile to himself as he watches you. He flicks off the light, quietly letting the door ‘click’ behind him as he takes his leave. As Ray walks down the long hallway in the direction of his room, he’s suddenly brought to his knees by a sharp pain that whisks through his body.

Gloved hands grasp at his neck, clutching it harshly as his throat burns. His mouth goes dry, and he’s so dizzied that he can hardly grasp his surroundings. Panic sears through him as he hastily tries to stand, a hand pressing against the nearest wall so that he can steady himself. Once the dizziness subsides a little, he beelines it for his room.

The door to his room bursts open, Ray’s face covered in sweat as he hastily storms inside. He stops in front of a cabinet, throwing the doors open and eyeing the only thing that can soothe the pain he’s going through.

The Elixir.

Inside the cabinet are dozens of small glass vials that are filled with a red and syrupy substance. A shaky hand reaches out, grabbing the first one in its path. The cork used to seal the vial is ripped out, and Ray downs the liquid inside. His eyes squeeze shut, waiting for the extreme thirst to subside, but the relief he desperately longs for never comes. Ray frantically grabs another one, quickly drinking it as well. This becomes a vicious cycle, his thirst not dying down until only a few of the vials remain.

As he regains control of himself, a feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach. He hasn’t felt this amount of thirst in ages. Usually a single bottle of the Elixir is enough to last him a few hours, two if he had been doing a lot of physical activities or it had been longer between mealtimes than usual.

Ray sinks to his knees, gripping the fabric of his slacks as his eyes dart around his spot on the floor, counting the number of Elixirs he drank.

34 bottles.

‘What could have triggered this…?’ He ponders, but he doesn’t have to think for long. His brain makes quick work of resurfacing a memory that happened only 30 minutes before.

“That girl… I d-drank her blood…” He admits to himself, his face paling at the realization.

Though it was only a few drops, the way his body reacted afterwards terrifies him. If he was going through this much thirst less than an hour later, he fears how much worse it might become…

\---

You wake up in the morning to a light knock on your door. You sit up, stretching your arms wide above your head before slipping out of the soft bed. Though you were slightly alarmed at your surroundings when you first awoke, it didn’t take long for the memories of the previous night to come flooding back to you. You still weren’t completely okay with agreeing to stay in this strange place, but something is almost whispering to you that Ray is trustworthy.

How could a man who spends his free time growing an entire garden be bad?

You smooth out your hair as you make your way to the door, swinging it open. Ray stands there, a black piece of fabric in one arm and a vase with a blue rose in the other. His face lights up when he sees you, “Oh! MC! Good morning! Would you mind if I come inside?”

“Good morning, Ray! Of course!” You reply cheerfully, stepping to the side as you allow him to enter the room.

Ray enters, then motions you to follow him. You both end up taking a seat in the chairs at the end of your bed. He sets the vase with the blue rose in the middle of the table separating you two, and you find yourself blushing as you realize the set up could almost be romantic.

“I have the chefs preparing us breakfast… I thought we could chat in here while we eat. Does a kimchi fried rice bowl sound sufficient? If not, I can have them change it-“ Ray rushes out, but you cut him off.

“Ray! It’s okay! That sounds perfect!” You beam at him, “In fact, that sounds better than perfect! This just all seems so surreal… and the blue flower… is this…?” You trail off, fingers brushing the petals the same way they had the evening before.

“Yes, it’s the same flower from last night. I knew you loved it a lot, so this morning I cut it for you. I usually am against cutting flowers… but I thought if I gave it to you, you might smile. And I really love your smile…” Ray admits shyly, his cheeks a lovely shade of crimson.

“Oh, Ray… thank you so much. I love it so, so much… and you even removed the thorns!” You exclaim, pulling the flower from its home inside the vase and bringing it to your nose. You close your eyes, inhaling the sweet scent. With a wide smile, you place it back in its vase.

“Yeah… I didn’t want you to bleed again.” He shifts in his chair, looking especially uncomfortable as the word ‘bleed’ leaves his lips. Before you can bring up his discomfort, Ray is changing the subject. “Here, I brought you a change of clothes. Including, ah… undergarments. I borrowed them from my mentor, she has plenty of extra clothes that she’ll never wear.” Ray places the black fabric on the table, right before you.

You grab the black fabric that was wadded up, unfolding it and holding it up so that you can see what Ray brought you. It’s a simple black dress with a lacey overlay, the overlay being decorated with small flowery patterns. You see the undergarments he picked out laying on the table and your face heats up. Did his ‘mentor’ not have anything a little more… modest? Or was Ray just that bad at picking out undergarments. The undergarments were obviously a set, both sheer, lacey, and… sexy.

“Um! I apologize if my choice wasn’t to your liking! I, ah, have never picked out clothes for a woman! I thought you might like if they matched the dress!” Ray belts out, bowing his head to you.

You giggle at his outburst, shaking your head a little, “Don’t worry! These just aren’t usually something you’d wear everyday usually. Anyways… you know I did pack a couple changes of clothes, right? They’re in my car! So, you didn’t really have to do this for me… not that I’m not thankful!” You quickly add, worried he might misinterpret what you were trying to say.

“I know… I just wanted to give you something.”

“You’ve already done so much for me, though! You’re such a warmhearted man, Ray… thank you.” You feel overwhelmed by his kindness, almost like you could cry.

“It’s my pleasure. Now, there’s a bathroom attached to this room… why don’t you take a shower and get changed? By the time you return, breakfast should be ready!” Ray points toward a door on the opposite wall from where you sat.

With no objections, you do as Ray suggests. To your shock, the bathroom is completely full of all the necessary items. There’s towels and washcloths, different shampoos and bodywashes, even a couple different toothbrushes and brands of toothpaste! A small part of you is alarmed, why was everything made up like someone was expected to be here…? This place is deep in the mountains and seems like it doesn’t get too many visitors.

And just what exactly is this place anyways?

With a sigh, you decide to push your questions to the side and just focus on the present. Right now, you were to take a hot shower while you waited for breakfast. Besides, you have plenty of time to ask him all of these questions during breakfast. 

After a relaxing shower, you change into the outfit that Ray gifted you and dry your hair. Once you’ve finished getting ready for the day, you exit the bathroom and see that the food that was promised has arrived.

“Oh! MC, you’re just in time! It just got here!” Ray beckons you, standing from his seat and rushing over to your chair. You take a seat and he, ever so the gentleman that he is, pushes it in for you.

You quietly thank him once he’s sat back down in front of you, and you two dig in. A comfortable silence fills the air as you two eat, and before you know it, your bowl is empty.

“That was delicious! Thank you for the wonderful meal!” You gleam, pushing your bowl back a bit.

“Would you like seconds? Or anything else at all?” Ray offers after he takes his last bite, using his napkin to dab at his lips.

“Oh, I couldn’t eat another bite! But it must be noon by now, huh? I really should get back on the road…” You trail off, noticing how Ray’s eyes widen at the mention of you leaving.

“Oh… that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. See… I was going to offer that you stay here for the duration of your vacation. You said you wanted to see the mountains, right? Well, this place is built on one! Not to mention how gorgeous the view is from up here. You can think of this place as your hotel, I could even be your personal butler if it pleases you! We’ll serve you night and day here… until you leave… so, what do you say?” Ray’s eyes sparkle as he lays out the proposition in front of you.

The alarm bells that were going off earlier scream now, but Ray seems so sincere with his offer, and so you don’t hold back as you reply, “I accept.”

Ray claps his hands, standing from his seat, “Then it’s settled! Why not go on a tour with me? We can even visit the garden again if you please!”

Though unease gnaws at your insides, you rise as well and take his hand in yours, letting him lead you from your room.

If only you had known what’s to come before you accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @loveunholycs


	3. Chapter 3

Ray leads you through the building, stopping every so often to show you a room or two. Though it feels like he’s barely shown you anything this massive building has to offer, almost like he’s hiding something from you…

“And that’s it!” Ray concludes, finishing off the tour in the grand foyer. You can see the front doors you noticed when you first arrived last night, and the primal part of your brain shouts at you to run out of them and leave this shady place. Even though the ‘tour’ of the building was mostly you two just walking around and peaking your head into a few rooms, you can’t bring yourself to leave. Although you’ve accepted that something is amiss, something about this place… something about him intrigues you.

“I think this is my favorite part of the building so far…” You comment, looking up at a massive chandler that hangs above you. You’ve never seen an entrance so grand before, and you can’t help but look around the massive foyer in wonder. Your eyes land on the double doors that sit horizontally from the front entrance, just below the second floor that the cases of double stairs lead to.

“Ray, what’s that room? Can we go in there?” You asks, absentmindedly taking a few steps towards it.

“NO!” Ray shouts, quickly moving his body to stand between you and the set of doors.

Your eyes widen at his outburst and you can’t help yourself from gasping, “Oh… okay… I’m sorry.”

Ray’s face falls as he notices how upset you are, and he quickly rushes to comfort you, “Wait, MC, I’m sorry… but that room is absolutely off limits. No one is to go in there unless called on… remember the mentor I mentioned earlier? That’s her room… and she is not to be disturbed.” He explains tenderly, his hand lightly taking ahold of your arm.

Suddenly, it’s as if something inside of you snaps. You aren’t stupid… and if Ray wants you to stay here, then you need him to answer some of your questions. You can’t continue on like this, like you’re oblivious to the way that Ray seems to be walking on eggshells around you.

“Ray. What the hell is this place?” You ask in a firm tone, pulling your arm loose from his grasp.

At your rejection, Ray’s face falls, but he understands your frustration. “MC… why don’t we go have tea in the garden? If you genuinely want to know, then I’ll tell you what this place is.”

\---

You allow Ray to take you to the garden, slightly shocked when you see a blanket is already set in a shaded area. Not only is there a blanket though, an entire tea party is set up. Empty teacups on saucers, a teapot, and several plates of sweets. Ray gives you his hands, helping you gracefully sit in an empty spot on the blanket before he takes his place across you.

He pours you a cup of tea, and you’re surprised when you see steam rising from your teacup. When did he have time to set this up…? Besides him, you’ve seen nobody so far… which is something else that has irked you.

Though you want to exchange pleasantries with him and enjoy the delicious smelling tea and snacks he set up for you both, you know that there’s a more important matter at hand.

“Ray… this is all so wonderful. You’re such a wonderful man, and I’ve enjoyed my time here so far… but I have to know what this place is. First of all, I’ve seen nobody except you… I know you can’t live alone here, you mentioned chefs this morning and I keep seeing stuff like this—” you pause to motion at the setup in front of you two, “—when there’s no way you had time to prepare these things on your own. Plus, you keep mentioning a ‘mentor’...” You trail off, watching Ray sip his tea gracefully as he listens to your concerns.

After a moment of thought, Ray gently places his teacup on his saucer, “This is a place where people of my kind can gather… people who have been rejected by the outside world and have to live in solitude. There are many of us here… a few hundred. My mentor is the one who came up with this place and gives people who come a chance at a new life. Here, we can live in peace and be happy together… all thanks to my mentor.”

You furrow your eyebrows as you listen to him. People of his kind? People who have been rejected? Feeling a little faint, you grab a macaron and bite into it, using it to ground yourself as you take in his explanation.

Ray watches you eat one of the macarons he prepared after his… episode… the night before, waiting for you to soak his previous words in before he continues, “I asked the members of this safe haven to leave us be for the day so you can get used to this place… eventually, I’d like you to meet some of them… perhaps even my mentor. You both are extremely sweet people and I think would get along great!” Ray beams, bringing his teacup to his lips again.

You narrow your eyes a little bit as you listen to his explanation, then sigh a breath of relief as you take in his explanation. You feel a little ashamed that you were suspicious about this place… about him, but in all honesty, you can understand why someone might want to leave their old life behind and live a secluded one in these gorgeous mountains.

“Okay. I’m sorry I snapped… but try thinking about it from my perspective! I think I’m justified for being a little suspicious” You huff, grabbing another one of his delicious macarons and tossing it in your mouth.

Ray pressing his lips together tightly, forcing himself to nod in response.

You both stay out until sunset, talking about anything and everything. Though the conversation usually revolves around you and your life, you’re able to get Ray to open up about himself and his hobbies a little bit. As expected, he tells you how much he adores gardening. He also expresses his love for cooking, making it known that he was the one who prepared the macarons you two enjoyed together. You beg him to teach you how to make them, as you’ve never been too good at baking, to which he responded excitedly and promised to give you a baking lesson the next day. You attempted to ask him about his role here, but the most you could get out of him was that he was a “guide” of sorts. You tried to make him elaborate, but he refused.

Once the air grows chilly, Ray stands and holds his hand out to you, “C’mon, MC. I don’t want you to catch a cold. Plus, I really need to get back to work…”

You accept his hand, allowing him to pull you to your feet.

As you re-enter the building, the curtains to a window a few hundred feet away flutter as they shut, the green eyes that were gazing through them fading away…

\---

You stand at your door, smiling at Ray as you two say your goodbyes for the evening, “Thank you so much for today, Ray… this was one of the best days of my life. I’m really glad that I got to meet you… and I look forward to getting to know you more during my stay here.”

Ray’s heart hammers in his chest from your words, his cheeks burning bright, “No, thank you, MC. You deciding to trespass here was one of the best things that could’ve happened.” He lightly jokes, eliciting a giggle from you.

“Um… if you get bored or finish early… will you come see me?” You shyly ask, eyes pleading.

“Of course I will. Now, I really must go… I’ll see you later.” Ray nods his head, shooting you one last smile before he turns and leaves.

You shut the door, turning and pressing your back against it as you sink to the floor. Your head spins as you remember the events that transpired today, heart jumping in your chest as you think about holding Ray’s hand on the way back to your room. You scold yourself lightly as you notice the signs of a crush beginning to develop, how could you start having a crush on a guy you met merely a day ago?

You’ll only be here for a week and never see him again though, so is it really such a bad thing to have a crush on your sexy host? And are your feelings for him even big enough to consider it a crush? At that thought, a small playlist of every kind thing Ray’s done for you plays through your mind, causing your pulse to increase dramatically.

Yup. It definitely is a crush.

\---

As Ray leaves the main hall leading to your room and turns the corner, he’s suddenly not alone. A Believer, one of the Savior’s personal attendants, appears in front of him. His heart instantly sinks in his chest, the events about to transpire obvious to him.

“Mr. Ray, the Savior wishes to speak with you.” The Believer says in a monotone voice.

“Well… I have some duties I must attend to, so—” Ray starts, but is unable to finish as the woman cuts him off.

“The Savior said now.” Her voices changes to a firm tone, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Ray swallows hard, sweat beginning to pool at his brow as he nods his head a little, “Well… if the Savior said that, then my duties will have to wait.”

The walk to the Saviors room is only a few minutes, but to Ray it feels like years. It’s clear to him what the Savior wants to speak with him about; the setting sun wasn’t the only reason he wanted to hurry up and get you inside. The Savior’s room has an extremely wide window looking straight out into the garden, and it faces towards the area that you two were enjoying your tea.

It’s evident the Savior finally saw you with her own eyes.

Ray knocks gently on the Savior’s door, trying to calm himself and hide his nervousness before he enters.

“Come in.” An icy voice calls out.

Ray slips into the massive room, making his way towards the throne that the Savior sits on.

“My Savior.” Ray addresses her, sinking to his knees and bowing his head forward.

“Ray… why have I heard rumors of a human woman inside of Magenta?” The Savior questions, tilting her head as she watches Ray intently.

Ray bites his lip as he considers lying to the Savior about your arrival in Magenta. But it’s clear she has already learned of your arrival here, and he knows that denying it will only cause him more pain and suffering.

“I found a woman in the garden last night… she was looking at the blue roses. When I asked her, she said that she was on vacation and traveling to see the mountains. I offered her a place to stay here for the duration of her vacation.” Ray explains, raising his head to look at the Savior.

The Savior’s frosty expression quickly melts, a smile spreading across her features, “So we’ve finally found her… the human I’ve been looking for.”

Ray’s heart stops, and he quickly jumps to his feet, “My Savior! If I may, I don’t think she’s the right choice for this project of yours. It’s clear she has a job, family, and friends… if she were to disappear, it could cause search parties to be sent in our direction and end up exposing the paradise…”

The Savior rises from her throne, descending the stairs and grasping Ray’s face tightly, her long nails biting into his skin as she narrows her eyes at him, “Ray, are you questioning your Savior?”

Ray quickly shakes his head, eyes widening at the pissed expression on her face.

“Good. We worked so hard on your training… I would hate to put you through it, or worse, again. You know that I know best… don’t you?”

Ray nods his head.

“Good. Then the woman stays, and if anyone comes looking after her, then they’ll be invited to join our glorious eternal paradise. Of course, if they deny us, they’ll be discarded. You’ll be in charge of getting her accustomed to this place… and when you believe she’s ready, you’ll be in charge of the extraction process. You can handle that, can’t you Ray? Or will being around her blood cause another ‘Saeran’ episode…” She questions, squeezing his face harshly.

“No… my Savior.” He lies, the memory of all of the empty elixir bottles on his bedroom floor surfacing to the top of his mind.

“Good!” She exclaims, her entire demeanor changing at the drop of a dime as she releases his face. “You’re excused, then. Please make sure you work fast; you know that this is the last hurdle in my grand plan.”

Ray leaves her room quickly, his head hanging as he begins the walk back to his room. When he invited you to stay in Magenta originally, he did plan to use you as the last piece in his Savior’s plans. But now that he spent the day with you and has begun to learn about you as a person, the last thing he wants is for you to be involved in this.

He knows that he has to get you out of here, and that it may cost him his life, but he wants you to live a long and safe life… something you will never be able to do in this awful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @loveunholycs


	4. Chapter 4

You awake early enough the next morning that you can see the sun just beginning to shine through the drawn curtains. You sit up, stretching your arms high above your head as you work out the stiff muscles you acquired while sleeping. You roll out of the massive bed, sleepily stumbling towards the bathroom to get yourself ready.

You want to find your car and retrieve your phone and bag from it. By the time you realized that you had no pajamas to wear through the night, it was nearing midnight and you had no way to contact Ray. Lucky for you though, this room has a television, or else you might’ve died from boredom. After washing your face and tying your hair back, you stroll towards the door and head out.

Much to your surprise, there is a woman right outside of your door, almost as if she’s guarding it. Your eyes widen a bit, and then you frown, “Excuse me… might I ask why you’re outside of my room?”

The woman is wearing a black robe with gold trimming. Her hood is up, making it impossible for you to make out her features without looking closely, and she radiates a frightening aura. For a moment, she doesn’t respond to you, so you begin to walk down the hall. Within moments, she’s blocking your path, causing you to back up to the door.

“I’m sorry, miss, but you’re not allowed to leave.” The woman states coldly, causing the breath in your throat to catch.

“Excuse me? By whose orders?” You spit, hands moving to your hips.

“Mr. Ray.”

_‘Fuck. I knew it. I knew that he was bad… I knew something weird was going on here. He’s going to keep me prisoner here... I—’_

Just as your negative thoughts begin to consume you, a firm voice interrupts them, “Excuse me, Believer, but I believe you are mistaken. Miss MC here is allowed to leave… she just needs someone to guide her. Preferably me.”

A sweet scent hits your nose, close to the smell of flowers of a sunny day. _Ray_. You almost cry when you see him, relieved that you were wrong. You rush over to his side as you wait for him to do something about the woman in front of you both.

“Of course, Mr. Ray. My apologies, I must have been told wrong.” The woman, or ‘Believer’ as Ray called her, apologies profusely.

You gaze up at him, eyes widening in surprise as you see how hard his expression is, “Sorry isn’t good enough. You frightened her… and that is unacceptable. Your job is to protect, and if you can’t do that right, then there’s no need for you here. You can go rot in the outside word.”

Ray’s harsh words take you by surprise. Since you met him the other night, you’ve only heard him speak kindly and with warmth behind each word he’s said… so seeing him act this way to someone else is a shock.

The woman quickly drops to the floor and bows her head, “No, please! I beg you…”

Though you don’t understand why the woman is so scared, you can tell she didn’t mean any harm and was just doing as she was ordered. Deciding to step in, you tenderly grab onto Ray’s arm. He turns to you, eyes wide at the contact, and you flash him a smile.

“Ray… it’s okay. It was a little scary, but this sounds like a big misunderstanding. Please, can we all just drop this?” You beg, fist closing around the magenta jacket.

Ray looks surprised by your words, but he quickly gains composure and smiles, “Okay, MC.” The Believer doesn’t wait a second, instantly standing and rushing off once she has been cleared. Ray huffs a little, running his hand down his face in annoyance, “Useless… absolutely useless.”

You decide to ignore his comment, focusing instead on the more important matter at hand, “So… why is there a woman guarding my door at six in the morning? I haven’t seen anyone since I’ve arrived… and this was certainly a great first impression.” You laugh, though it’s more strained than usual.

“Well… my mentor has finally been informed of your arrival here.” Ray starts, sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

“You mean my presence here was a secret!?” You exclaim, surprised at the revelation.

“It wasn’t a secret… I just hadn’t told her yet. We don’t get a lot of outsiders often, and I wanted your stay here to be comfortable and peaceful. Sometimes things can get crazy here… and I wish for you to not see that during your stay. All I want is for you to enjoy yourself…” Ray trails off, a soft blush rising to his cheeks.

The statement causes your heart to stammer, and then you find yourself blushing madly. If you weren’t sure about your crush before, you absolutely were now, “Ray… thank you.” You simply reply, then throw your arms around him in a hug.

At first, he flinches. It’s been so long since he felt another being’s warmth… and he’s missed it so much. Once the initial shock wears off, he delicately wraps his arms back around you, gently like you’re so fragile you could break. The hug lasts longer than one normally would, but neither of you complain. You both just revel in the moment.

\---

Ray brings you to your car like you ask, and you’re able to retrieve your belongings. As the days pass, you become more and more fond of this place. You ask him to remove the bodyguard from your door, confused why you even need one in the first place. He assures you that it was just to make you feel safer now that your arrival was known by all, but something about that answer doesn’t sit right with you.

Throughout the next week, you and Ray go on many picnics and walks through his garden, and he even takes you hiking through the mountain. You’re completely in awe, excited that it lived up to the praise you heard about it. Though Ray seemed like an incredibly busy man the first full day you spent here, that quickly changed after his ‘Mentor’ learned of your arrival. You don’t quite understand why she would let him slack off on his duties to spend time with you, but you enjoy every moment you get to spend with him, so you don’t dare ask.

On the evening of your final day, you awake from a nap to a soft knocking on your door.

“MC? It’s me, Ray. May I come in? I have dinner!” His cheerful voice reverberates through the door, gently pulling you from your sleep.

“Mm, yeah Ray. I just woke up from a nap though, so I don’t look my best.”

The door opens and Ray enters, pushing a cart full of delicious looking food inside, “Please, you always look beautiful.”

The compliment makes your heart soar. Though you were both shy at the beginning of the week, as you spent time together, you grew close. The thought of leaving this place, of leaving _him_ , pains you now. Especially after how much he’s told you about this place… ‘Magenta’, he called it. It sounds like paradise, and you can’t help but want to leave everything behind and stay here with him.

Ray allows you to freshen up, setting up the table with the food he brought while he waits. You decide to change outfits, as this ‘dinner’ seems like it could be a date. You emerge from the closet, wearing the dress he gave you on your first day. He smiles when he sees you wearing the outfit he picked for you, pulling out your chair and allowing you to sit first. Once you’re situated, he takes his place across from you.

You two dig in, enjoying the delicious meal he prepared. You quickly found out during your stay that he’s a bit of a chef, and that making food is one of his favorite hobbies, along with gardening of course. You absolutely adore his cooking, wishing that you could experience it every day… and hopefully, you’ll be able to.

“Ray?” You place down your napkin after you finish dabbing at your lips, your heart racing as you prepare yourself.

“What is it, MC?” He locks his eyes with you, a look of adoration spread across his face as he looks at you.

“I’ve been thinking… a lot. I… I want to stay here. I want to be with you.” You firmly reveal, fists clenching a little.

Ray’s eyes widen, his heart fluttering. While he wants nothing more than to accept your request and feelings, to swoop you up in his arms and kiss you all over your beautiful face, he stops himself. No matter how extreme his feelings for you have grown, he knows he can’t allow you to stay here. He’s gotten away with letting you enjoy yourself here for the past week, but if you were to stay any longer, the Savior would step in and commence the plan herself.

“MC… I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to stay here any longer.” Ray softly replies, his head hanging as he does so.

Your heart breaks in your chest. Is this real…? Is this really happening? Did he just reject your feelings… reject _you_?

Your eyes fill with tears, and you try to think of a response, _anything_ to break the silence around you, but thankfully Ray continues, “Please… it’s better this way. You’ve told me all about your family and friends, your job, and your happy life back home. I can’t let you throw that away for this place… for me.”

“But Ray! You don’t understand… I’ve never felt this way before. Please, I know you would treat me well, that my life here would be happier than anything I experienced back home! I was so miserable there… I only existed to work… but here, I feel like I can truly live. Please reconsider…” You beg, tears spilling down your cheeks.

You see Ray draw in a deep breath, the wheels in his head turning as he considers your words. But after a moment, he sharply shakes his head, “No. I’m sorry, please understand that this is hard for me too… but as I said, it’s better this way. So please… don’t make this any harder for me than it has to be.”

You jump up from your seat, preparing to argue back and then continue to beg. But your legs harshly bump the table, causing your glass to tip over and crash to the floor. Water and glass explode everywhere, startling you for a moment, but you quickly regain your senses and reach down to clean it up.

“No! Leave it, you’ll get hurt!” Ray shouts, quickly getting to his feet to stop you.

But it’s too late. Due to your emotional state, you don’t use caution as you begin to clean up the glass shards, and you cut your finger. The cut isn’t deep, only just a graze and a few drops of blood, but it causes Ray to stop in his tracks.

You look up, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you watch Ray closely. You can see his body has begun to shake a little, and you watch him inhale deeply as if he’s in pain, “R-Ray?” You question, standing and taking a step towards him.

“Stay away from me!” He shouts frantically, taking a step backwards. His voice startles you, causing you to move back to where you were.

“I need to get out of here. I’m sorry, MC. I had plans to take you out on one more garden walk tonight… but I can’t be around you anymore. Please don’t leave this room, as you know it’s dangerous without me accompanying you. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to escort you to your car, and then I want you to drive far away from this place and never return.” Ray dramatically explains, gritting his teeth as he leaves.

The door shuts, and then you hear a clear ‘click’. You quickly regain your senses at the sound, rushing over to the door and trying the knob. But it’s useless, Ray locked the door behind him.

Sinking to the floor, you bury your face in your hands. You can’t believe how awfully that went… you hoped that he would accept you and your feelings with open arms, that tonight would be the start to a beautiful relationship with him.

But you’ve always been awful at predicting things.

\---

Ray shakes as he opens the cabinet in his room, reaching for bottle after bottle of the Elixir. But none are enough to quench his thirst. He hasn’t felt thirst this extreme since he was first turned… since he was still _him_.

Ray falls to the floor, holding his head and screaming in agony as memories of his past come flooding back to him. Tears spill out of his mint eyes, dropping to the floor as he rips at his hair. Though he’s doing everything he can to ground himself, it’s not enough. He rises and lets himself loose, breaking anything and everything in his sight.

A long while passes before he calms down, and when he does, he once again collapses to the floor. Completely out of the Elixir, he’s unsure what to do. He knows he can’t go to the Savior; there is no reason for him to have gone through that much of the Elixir in such a short period of time. No, if she found out that he was going through this extreme amount of hunger, she would know that he had tasted your blood.

“This will go away…” Ray mumbles to himself, hugging his frail body tightly, “Yes… as soon as that girl leaves, I will get better… it’s all her fault. Why did she have to cut herself on that damn thorn… why did she have to tempt me with her delicious blood…”

Of course, he knows that you didn’t do it intentionally. He knows that you have no idea what he is, or what Magenta really is. He also knows that his extreme craving towards blood partially has to do with his feelings for you as well. When he was first turned, he craved blood in general. Any blood would do, though animal was the only type ever available. But back then, he could see himself drinking blood from absolutely anything.

It’s different now though. He has settling for the Elixir and the animal blood it contains, but he knows it isn’t enough anymore. No, the only blood he wants now is yours, and that’s another reason that he needs you to get as far away from here as possible and fast. The way he’s beginning to act around you is scaring him, reminding him of how he was back when he was _him_.

“This will all end when she gets out of here.” Ray reassures himself again, though his voice wavers as he obviously doesn’t believe it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @loveunholycs


	5. Chapter 5

You cry into the pillow, hugging it tightly to your chest. You’re not sure how long you’ve been in this position; curled up on the massive bed, bawling your eyes out while you try to understand why Ray rejected you… but it doesn’t really matter. Ray made it crystal clear to you… that you can’t stay in Magenta. You don’t understand why he suddenly decided kick you out, the week you two shared has been amazing. You thought you felt a spark between you two… but apparently you were wrong.

Wiping your eyes, you snuggle tightly into the pillow again, breathing deeply to calm yourself down as drowsiness slowly begins to set in. Maybe it’s possible to change Ray’s mind… you can try asking him again in the morning. Deciding on that, you allow your eyes to flutter shut as you grant yourself the rest you deserve.

An unsure amount of time passes, and the soft sound of your doorknob jiggling rouses you from your slumber. You open your eyes, grimacing as the soreness from all of the crying you did sets in. After blinking them a few times, you’re able to open them fully. It’s still dark outside, so it must be the middle of the night. Confusion washes over you as you move your focus to the handle that’s being shaken.

“Hello?” You call out sleepily, rising from the bed and slowly walking to the door. You cautiously reach for the doorknob, trying your luck. It’s still locked though. A soft growling hums from the other side of the door, catching you off guard and causing you to take a few steps back.

Then the unexpected happens.

The person on the other side of it slams their entire body at it, causing it to give-way immediately. You gasp as the door slams against the wall, causing the handle to break through the wall from the sheer force. Your mind rushes as it tries to take in what’s going on in front of you, but you’re struggling at comprehending the situation due to the drowsiness and the mere insanity of it.

“R…Ray?” You try, squinting as you try to see the figure who, despite their rude entry, calmly walks into your room.

Your eyes finally adjust, and your heart sinks as you’re able to make out a black robe with gold trimming. It’s one of those Believers…

“I found you~” The man’s voice sings, pulling his hood down to reveal his face.

You furrow your eyebrows at the man, slightly disturbed at the look on his face. Crazed, deranged, insane… those are a few words you could use to describe it. You open your mouth to ask what’s going on, to ask why he burst into your room like that and why he was looking for you in the first place. Right as the words form on your lips, he starts stalking towards you.

You take a step backwards, then another, and then suddenly it has turned into a game of sorts. Each step you take backwards warrants three steps forwards from him. Right as you’re about to turn to run, your back hits the window and you trip. You attempt to grab at the curtains to steady yourself, but they give-way as well and come crashing to the floor with you.

Moonlight shines inside of your room, illuminating the face of the man in front of you and bringing attention to things you didn’t notice before. His eyes are the same color as Ray’s, a stunning mint. They’re glazed over though, so they’re a little duller than Ray’s.

But his eyes suddenly become the least of your worries as he finally elaborates on his intentions with you, “Mr. Ray tried to keep your location from us as secretive as possible… but around here, word spreads like wildfire. The Savior must have grand plans for you… or else she wouldn’t have let you stay here for so long.”

Your mouth sits agape as you listen to the man. You begin to wonder to yourself who he’s talking about when he says ‘Savior’, but before you have a chance to ponder on it, the man flashes a wide smile at you. That’s when you see them.

_Fangs_.

You instantly go lightheaded, your mind still not being able to comprehend the situation in front of you. But the man… the _thing_ … continues, “You look confused and a little surprised… I’m sure you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you? I guess Ray kept a lot from you!” The man laughs loudly, “Well, it’s not my place to tell you. But I will tell you this… the Elixir isn’t enough. The animal blood in it isn’t enough. I need human blood to survive… and I don’t care if you’re here as the Savior’s personal guest. Now that I’ve found you, I’m going to indulge in you.”

After taking in his words, the severity of the situation sets in, and that’s when your voice that had previously been nowhere to be seen returns. You scream at the top of your lungs, scrambling off of the ground and running towards the open door. As you get close to it though, the Believer appears in front of you.

He chuckles, shaking his head at you, “There’s no escape. Now, stay quiet and I won’t hurt you—" He’s cut off by a rush of wind entering the room. You almost can’t believe your eyes when you see who it is.

_Ray_.

Ray enters the room at lightning speed and heads straight towards you. He scoops you in his arms quickly and rushes you to your bed, gently placing you down on it and smiling at you. That’s the first time you notice it, his fangs. You can’t bring yourself to be scared though… something about him just makes you feel so safe, especially since it’s him who just came to your rescue.

“MC… please look away, I don’t want you to see this.” Ray says in a dazed voice, and you heed his warning.

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to block out the screaming and crying from the man as Ray does what you can only assume is enough damage to end his life. Though you’re scared, when the noise from the man quiets down, you open your eyes. You gasp quietly to yourself when you see Ray, his jacket and gloves covered in what you can assume is the man’s blood. You squeeze your eyes shut again, feeling sick to your stomach.

Movement can be heard, and then your door opens. There’s a thump, and then the sound of the door shutting again. You open your eyes, expecting Ray to be missing, but are surprised to see him standing motionless, facing the door. He’s leaning against the door, his arm holding his weight and his forehead pressed firmly against it. You notice that the body of the man is missing, so you can only assume that Ray discarded it outside of your room so you didn’t have to see what he did to him.

You sit there, trying to process what just happened as a million questions running through your brain. Ray is a _vampire_. You never would’ve been able to believe it if he told you, but seeing his display of speed and strength, not to mention his fangs, sealed the deal for you. You know that you should feel scared, that you should want to escape and never look back, but you can’t bring yourself to leave him. Though he’s a vampire, your feelings for him are very much still there. He’s done nothing but show you love and hospitality since you arrived, never once making any attempt to harm you.

Silence fills the room as you gaze at Ray, all of the words you wish to say stuck in your throat as you stare at him. His breathing is heavy, like he’s in pain… and that’s when it clicks for you. The reason he wanted you to leave so badly wasn’t because of his lack of feelings for you… no. It was because _of_ his feelings for you. Your mind wonders to the vampire teen romances you used to read when you were a teenager, and you wonder if those stories might’ve had some truth to them. Specifically, the trope that vampires were drawn to the blood of their lovers, wanting to drink it more than anyone else’s. Since vampires truly do exist, as Ray and the Believer had just proved, then chances are the authors of those novels could’ve been vampires as well. You’re suddenly left with a million more questions, specifically about vampires and the myths that surround them.

“Ray…” You find your voice again, though you can barely recognize it. He doesn’t answer, but you hear his breath hitch a little bit. You decide to try again, but more firm this time, “Ray… we need to talk.”

Ray suddenly pivots, the look on his face unrecognizable. One could describe the look as… dark. He stalks towards you, using his teeth to tear his gloves from his hands, then discarding the bloodied jacket along with them. He stops when he’s towering over you, his eyes similar to those of the man that had attacked you… glazed over and hungry. Fear rushes through your body as he looms over you, and you’re about to speak when he pounces.

Your back hits the soft duvet as Ray pushes you backwards, climbing on top of you. He looks at you intensely, a soft growl emitting from the back of his throat. Your hands shoot to his chest, attempting to push him back a little and gain some space, but his lightning-fast reflexes strike first. Ray grabs your wrists tightly, pinning them above your head as he continues to look at you with a piercing gaze.

You can tell that he’s lost control of himself, which causes your heart to hammer. Doing your best to gain even an ounce of control in this situation, you speak, “Ray. This isn’t like you.”

Finally, Ray responds, “Oh, but it is, princess. This is the me I was conditioned into holding back. Do you know how painful it’s been to restrain myself back from you, to play the nice boy? It was never like that before! I was finally perfect… the perfect right hand to my Savior, the perfect vampire, and then you came in and fucked everything up.”

Speechless, you just gaze at him. His hold on your wrists tighten, and he continues, “You just had to prick your finger on that thorn… to tempt me into drinking your blood like that. Though it was only a few drops on my tongue, my conditioning was for nothing after that. My bloodlust came back tenfold, and my hunger has only grown stronger since then. The Elixir does nothing for me anymore… it does nothing to sate my hunger.” Ray continues, ranting about things you don’t understand. “Every moment I spent with you this past week, it would only get worse. It was hell, but I decided to grit my teeth and bear it because it was heaven as well. Every time you would smile at me, my heart would flutter. Every time you would laugh, it would soar. I’ve never felt anything like this before… that’s why I was going to send you away. So that you never would be exposed to this world of mine, and so that you could live a happy life and forget about me. But… I can’t let that happen anymore, and you have yourself to blame for that, princess. So, don’t cry to me now that I’m not holding back, because I know you want this too.”

Ray punctuates his monologue by closing the distance between the two of you, kissing you firmly. You gasp against his lips, but he only takes advantage of that by thrusting his tongue into your mouth. Everything about the kiss is rough, but it still makes your heart flutter and you can’t hold yourself back from returning it and following his lead. Though this kiss isn’t anything like you imagined your first with him to be, you decide to give up your fantasy of anything with him being perfect anymore. You’re not sure what exactly happened to him, but he’s changed since you saw him at dinner. Was it truly your fault? Did you really tempt him to the point of him losing himself?

The grip on your wrists is released, and you instantly wrap your arms around his neck the moment they’re freed. Though you can’t currently speak with your lips, you hope that this small action confirms to him that you want this as well. Ray pulls away, smirking at the sight of your blown pupils and puffy lips.

“Was that your first kiss? Sorry princess, but like I said, I’m done holding myself back. Now…” With a swift motion, Ray is sitting on the edge of the bed and has pulled you on his lap. He gathers your hair and rests it on your opposite shoulder, and then he presses his lips to your ear, “Let me drink from you. Please.”

The simple ‘please’ confirms to you that the man you spent the past week with is still in there, and you quickly find yourself nodding, “Yes, Ray. Please… use me how you wish. I’m sorry I couldn’t give myself to you before now… I gladly would’ve.” You quickly make work of your fingers and unbutton the first two buttons of your pajamas. The silky fabric quickly slips down your shoulders, stopping right above your breasts.

“Wonderful. You listen to my orders so beautifully. Just one thing you should probably know though… my name isn’t Ray. It’s Saeran.”

“What—” You begin, but are cut off when Ray (no, Saeran?) sinks his teeth into you.

Though the bite is abrupt, it’s nothing like you imagined it. In the books you had grown up reading, the bites had always been depicted as painful, but this was nothing like that. There was a surprising prick, but no pain followed. You wonder briefly if his fangs secreted some type of numbing to annul the pain, but that thought is abruptly ended when the unexpected happens.

A wave of pleasure washes through your body, causing you to cry out. You unintentionally begin to thrash, which Saeran quickly controls by wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you taut to his chest so he can finish drinking from you. You whimper softly against him, arousal and pleasure pulsating through your body as you’re forced to just sit there and _take it_.

“Saeran… Saeran please, it feels so good.” You finally string together, your cloudy mind working hard to stay alert.

Saeran pulls his lips from your neck, running his tongue over the wound to help close it faster, “Does it? Now that’s a surprise.”

“You… you didn’t know this would happen?” You pant, reminiscence of the pleasure still tingling throughout your body as you attempt to recover.

“No. As I mentioned, you are the first human whose blood I’ve ever tasted… meaning that this was the first time I’ve ever bitten anyone.” Saeran explains to you, “Tell me, princess… how did it feel?” He asks, lips finding your neck again to nip and kiss at it.

“W-Well… um, this is embarrassing.” You quietly comment, feeling extremely shy and exposed on Saeran’s lap.

“Nothing can be more embarrassing than that story you told me a few days ago during our hike.” He chuckles, continuing his venture on your neck.

Though he’s acting different from Ray, he seems to have all of Ray’s memories. You want to ask him more about the sudden change, but you know that now isn’t the time. A sudden harsh bite pulls you from your thoughts.

“Describe it to me.” He demands again, his tongue dragging over the sensitive spot he just bit.

“It just… it was like lightning hit my body. It was the most indescribable feeling I’ve ever had… pleasure running through every inch of my body. It was… amazing. It’s mostly gone now… I just feel very floaty.” You try to explain, though you know that your words won’t do justice to the feeling.

“Hm…” Saeran hums, his arm that was wrapped tightly around your waist loosening so that he can drag his large hand over your stomach, “and tell me, how do you feel now?”

Your cheeks burn bright red, and it takes a moment before you can stutter out, “Very… aroused.”

“Do you want me to touch you properly?”

The question knocks the wind out of you, and you feel as if you could cry. Saeran’s fingers trace up, stopping just shy of where your breasts are. He ceases all movement, waiting for your confirmation before he continues.

“Please.”

The words have barely left your lips before your pajama top is completely ripped from your body, the buttons flying throughout the room as Saeran tears the silky fabric apart. The show of strength should scare you… but if anything, it turns you on. The thought of being dominated by him sends arousal pulsating throughout your entire body. Saeran’s hands cup your breasts, pulling and tweaking at your nipples until you’re a blubbering mess under his touch.

The touch is rough and makes you feel good, but it’s not enough, “Saeran, please.” You moan loudly as he tugs particularly hard at one of your nipples, the sensation painful and pleasurable in the most enticing way.

“Please what? I’m doing what you asked me to do. You told me to touch you.” He chuckles darkly, pressing hard kisses to your shoulders as his hands continue to fondle your breasts, “Maybe if you tell me exactly what you want, I’ll indulge in your needs.”

Swallowing back your shame and embarrassment, you reply, “Saeran… please touch me down _there_.”

Semi-satisfied with your response, he trails his hands from your breasts down to your thighs. He cups you through your pants, making you whimper as he runs two fingers up and down your clothed slit. You silently curse yourself for not wearing a nightgown to bed, making a silent promise to yourself to never make that mistake again.

“Saeran, please don’t tease me.” You whimper, squirming in his lap.

“Oh? Why not? I had to wait for an exceptionally long time to be satisfied… so why should I give you exactly what you want right away?” He questions, his fingers resting directly over your clit. He doesn’t apply any pressure, not moving his hand an inch as he speaks.

You wonder briefly how this version of Saeran could be so different than Ray. You’ve heard before of split personalities, so could that be what this is? Ray and Saeran… they clearly share the same body, and they may have a few similarities, but overall, they were definitely different. Ray, a sweet man who would do anything for validation, and Saeran, a sadistic man who is tired of being held back. So far, that’s what you can conclude about them.

“I’m sorry…” You whisper, and you truly are. If you knew who he truly was from the start, you would’ve offered yourself to him the moment he even _hinted_ at suffering. Tears unwillingly spring to your eyes, but you quickly blink them back.

With a sigh, Saeran continues, “You’re too serious. You couldn’t have played along and begged, hm? Well, fine. If you’re that adamant on getting your pleasure right away, I’ll give it to you.” Saeran wastes no time after that, removing your pajama pants in a flash. With one swift motion, your panties are pushed to the side and Saeran presses two fingers inside of you. His long fingers delve deep inside of you, searching for the spot that he knows will make you see stars. He doesn’t have to search for too long, finding it surprisingly easily, though that’s most likely due to the extremely aroused state you’re in.

Saeran rubs his fingers against it in a rough and calculated matter, pushing you to heights of pleasure that you’ve never experienced before, and just when you think you can’t handle anymore, he snakes his other hand around your waist and between your thighs. His fingers find your clit, rubbing it in tight and quick circles.

You revel in your pleasure, being able to do nothing but take it as Saeran takes you to the gates of heaven with only the calculated strokes of his fingers. Your orgasm approaches quickly, as you were already worked up from his bite earlier. You grab onto one of Saeran’s arms to steady yourself, pressing your face against his arm to stifle your loud moans. Your thighs begin to shake, alerting Saeran to your approaching orgasm.

Saeran smirks to himself, feeling proud that he was able to reduce you to such a sorrowful state, and fairly quickly at that. Him, _Saeran_ , not Ray. Memories of the past week that you and Ray had together flood through his head, and Saeran suddenly finds himself getting extremely angry. Why was Ray allowed to have everything? The glory of being the Savior’s second hand, the respect from all of the Believers, and most of all the affection from you. That all is about to change though, Saeran thinks to himself, because Ray is gone now and he refuses to let him come back. With this conclusion, Saeran lets out a chuckle. It grows from there, becoming full-on amused laughter.

The way Saeran is suddenly acting disturbs you a little, but because of how far gone you are, you can’t comment on it. His laughter continues for a moment more, and then dies down. With a satisfied sigh, he brings his lips to your ear, “Oh, princess. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Saeran punctuates his sentence by once again sinking his fangs into you. Already at the edge of climax, this pushes you over, making you sob out as the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had wracks through your entire body. Though it’s good, _amazing_ even, the bite quickly overwhelms you and everything quickly becomes too much. You thrash in Saeran’s grasp, but you’re so weak that it’s useless. As everything grows hazy, you feel him pull his fangs from your skin. You try your best to stay conscious, still having so much you need to talk to him about, but your body betrays you as you pass out in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to write! It's been mostly done since November, but life happened and I also didn't have the energy to finish it until now. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you all will continue to read future updates. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter - @loveunholycs


End file.
